The only one
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Just because you are a delinquent... doesn't mean you dont Deserve love. Osoro x Taro WARNING: Themes of abuse. If this offends you turn back now.


**Disclaimer: Here it is my first Yandere simulator fanfiction! I started finding out about the game a while ago and ive been wanting to write about it for a long time! The idea of a Yandere game itself is quite interesting and there is really much effort in it. And there is something appealing about writing a story about a game that's not finished, but im probably not the only one thinking that or am I? Probably not. Anyway my favorite character is probably Osoro. I just like her style, but it nagged me that she doesn't seem to have a backstory yet so I gave her one. It's sad though but it seemed to be the most reasonable too me and there is an explanation in here why she may could be together with Taro. But it is still pretty damn sad. More than I actually intended to, but when having these kind of topics in a story it will get depressing. Be warned.**

 **P.S: I don't own Yandere Simulator**

The only one

Osoro couldn't stop the shaking of her body as she hugged herself under the tree of the playground. Every day since she could remember the tree was like a safety blanket for her, shielding her from rain and snow. In a way she felt here more at home then with her parents.

The tree cared more for her then they ever did.

The 8 year old started crying again. Everyone but her seemed to have loving parents. The kind of parents who cared for they're children and played with them on the playground. All she got from her parents were bruises and hatred.

The day was clouded and it looked like it was about to rain. Not that the blonde girl cared. The sky was like a replication of her soul, dark and without any hope. Tears continued to stream out of her eyes, everything seemed so useless. Was this all that life had planned for her? To only feel neglect and Pain? She didn't know if she could take this anymore. She couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly she heard a Voice right next to her "Hey are you okay?" Osoro was scared at first, surprised at the new Voice in her life. Looking at the place next to her she found a boy around her age. He looked quite cute with his shady black hair and his gleaming eyes. The eyes were something that stood out the most for Osoro they were filled with genuinely concern and care.

Realizing that she just stared at the boy she chocked some tears back and said "I am okay". She didn't want to talk about her problems. It hurt too much to think of it.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you have a problem." Osoro was surprised at the concern of the boy. He seemed to actually care for her wellbeing. Maybe she could tell him about it, or atleast a part of it. "I'm lonely:" she admitted her head hanging low. The young boy felt bad for Osoro. He thought no one should fell lonely. Smiling he said "Well I'm here now right?"

Osoro was confused and looked up with teary eyes, finding a hand held in front of her. "My name is Taro". The blonde took her time to realize the situation. So this boy named Taro wanted to spend time with her? "M-My name is Osoro" she said taking the hand Taro held out.

"Osoro, that's a cute name." Osoro blushed a little at the compliment.

The rest of the day Osoro spend on the playground with Taro. Later that day his little sister Hanako came to the playground as well alongside a girl named Osana. Osoro however at more eyes for Taro. As it became late they all went home, Taro first bringing home Osana since she was the one nearest before accompanying Osoro next. His sister Hanako clinging onto him for the whole time. It was quite funny to watch and Osoro found herself laughing a little as Taro was trying to keep his sister from restricting his breathing.

And for once in her life she didn't fear the way back home.

It has been one year since her encounter with Taro and with the time Osoro gained something like hope. This feeling inside her was when she was near him was so warm and she wanted to feel like this forever. Having someone care for you, and appreciating your existence. The support he gave her was really a blessing for the girl.

Little did she now that she will need this support now more than ever.

"YOU LITTLE DISGRACE!" the drunk monster roared. Osoro was being shoved down the stairs. Her vision was hazy as she came to a stop. Wincing from pain she hurried to stand up, get away from her so called father. Her mother was already passed out from whatever pills she took so that was at least one benefit for little Osoro. There was only one person attacking her. However it seemed that her father was actively trying to replace the abuse of her mother with twice of his own.

Before Osoro could stand up the monster grabbed her blonde mane and dragged her to the Kitchen. "You don't deserve to exist you know that!?" She was slammed on the kitchen floor.

"We never wanted you!" a kick to the stomach.

"You were nothing but an accident!" a second one.

"Everything had to revolve around you! You made us ruin our career with your crying every night!" a third Kick. Osoros tears were streaming.

She raised weakly her head only to see the thing she called a father grabbing one of the kitchen knifes.

"You think I'm done yet. I'm NOT! I will hurt you as much as you hurt us! I will mark you as the scum you are!"

Before Taros mother opened the door this evening she never expected to fell that horrified. Standing on the house steps was a horribly injured girl with a bleeding wound on her check. She wasted no time bringing the girl inside and called out to her husband to bring the children too theyre rooms before bringing her a First Aid Kit. As Taro was however being dragged upstairs to follow his sister he caught a look at the girl his Mother was trying to treat.

"Osoro!" Taro screamed in shock and run towards her. His father first attempted to remove him again however Osoro was clinging to Taro the second he reached her. Seeing as the girl seemed to be dependent on Taro for now they decided to let the two stay like this. "What happened?" asked a very worried Taro. "He…he…" Osoro tried to say but she was too shaken to form any words.

Taro looked straight into his friends face. The first thing standing out was the big bleeding scar on her check. He didn't know how he should feel right now. A part of him was sad about whatever seemed to have happened to Osoro, another part of him was angry and wanted to punish whoever did this. But one thing was certain. He wanted to help her. "Don't let him do this again" she finally said. Taro was a little bit taken aback but still said "Don't worry. It's okay." He hugged her a little bit tighter.

"I take care of you."

After Osoros father stopped marking his daughter with the knife he left her there and went to bed, not paying her any more attention. Not able to handle anymore pain and abuse, Osoro went to the only person she could trust. She knew where he lived since she visited him sometimes in the last year. After she arrived and cried herself out on his shoulder his parents threatened her wounds a little and brought her to the Hospital.

Being young she didn't really knew what was happening, however with the time she would find out.

Taros parents had pressed charges on her 'parents' since they thought they were the one responsible for the young girls suffering. After some investigation the police arrested them for not only child abuse but drug use and several other crimes that came out to light. For the time the Investigation lasted she lived with Taros family and first felt what a real family should be about. Caring and protecting each other, which was why she was so sad about moving in with her uncle to another town. However Taro cheered her up with his smile and genuine words. He even made it possible for her to accept her scars and let her past go. She often found herself a promise he made towards her. Of meeting her again in the future and playing like they did back then.

Now 10 years later she moved with her uncle back to the very town she once meet the boy. The scars have developed to a sign of survived fights and she even became proud of them. Of being able to survive her past. She even found herself thinking of Taro and how he gently touched her check when looking in the mirror. Osoro found another type of family. The one her uncle had and eventually one she would become familiar with. The delinquents.

For Osoro the delinquents weren't just social outcasts. They protected each other just like a family does. Eventually the gang her uncle often hung out with had gladly accepted her in they're rings. Osoro became something like they're mascot and enjoyed herself in they're company. Some of them made jokes about paying her up bringers a visit should they ever come out of prison. Not that she really found herself thinking about them that much.

So it was only natural that Osoro would step in if someone would talk stupid things about her 'family', leading to her being expelled for 7 weeks. Now however the 8 week arrived and she couldn't wait to meet them again.

Searching for them she didn't notice the boy she ran into.

Both of them fell to the ground. The delinquent being quit angered at the 'Attacker'. She was about to go lecture him she recognized his face. From the shock of his face she could tell he was surprised to see her.

"Osoro"

"Taro"

"Hey Osoro! Good to see you again boss!" There moment was cut short when her family had catched a sight of her and helped her up. Snapping out of the little shock she greeted them with a cocky smirk.

"Hey you baka!" screamed a pigtail haired delinquent,"What do you thought just running into our boss like that". Taro was now actually quit afraid but just as she was about to grab him by the collar of his shirt, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her by her pigtails. "Its enough!" Osoro reacted quit harshly. This made the other delinquents quit literally froze in there tracks. Osoro doesn't usually snap like that. Except if it was for someone she cared about. They made the mental note to ask her later, as she ordered them to go back to the incinerator and meet up in a couple of minutes.

Now it was just her and Taro. There was something like a comfortable silence between them but it bugged Osoro to no end. She wanted to say something. Anything! But Taro was quicker then her.

"Its good to see you again." He said with a caring smile. The same smile that always helped her tears to dry faster. "Listen the last few weeks have been quit strange. Could we maybe…you know…hang out later and catch up?"

"This sounds like a good idea." It was a lie. For her, it sounded like the best idea in all of humanities everlasting evolution.

Then the bell rang and they parted ways. For now. Osoro watched Taro go into his class. Her feelings suddenly overwhelming her. She thought about theyre Past, filled with comfort and first experiences, Present, of the two of them reconnecting after so long.

And for a short moment, she thought about the future.

And about family.

This was the moment when she decided that this was the last time they would have to meet again. Because she won't ever leave his side again. She wanted…no…needed Taro in her life. With a last thought in her head, she made her way to the other delinquents.

"This boy… he is the only one.

The only one I'll ever love."

 **To make one thing clear I absolutely HATE child abusers. They are in my opinion something between cockroaches and worms. No wait correction, cockroaches and worms are better. You get my point.**


End file.
